Color Tengu Seal
This is a unique cursed seal, designed to transform its victims into various forms determined by the user. Due to the cruel nature of this and its sibling technique when used together, this technique has been branded a Kinjutsu. Acquisition This technique as a 'twin seal' method. The first seal is designed to ready the technique and enable the application of the second seal. First Seal Due to the hybrid nature of this seal with that of the Demon Consuming Seal, the first seal requires an 'ink' be created first. This 'ink' is made with similar components such as the potion, though it appears to primarily be comprised of ink and blood. The ink is then used to create a LARGE formula on a scroll; the formula centers on the transformation technique that will be tied into the seal. At each end of the formula is the kanji for Decree ( 令), the formula then spirals inward, creating four arrows pointed at the center (the arrows are oriented perfectly in line with each side of the scroll, in other words the arrows point straight down, straight right, etc). The center of the scroll remains empty, for the user to customize the technique further. Using a different ink the user paints a kanji associated with a color. Once activated the seal shrinks down onto the scroll, compressing into a seal similar to that of the Time-Release Technique, with the painted kanji at the center, and four dots between the horn-like lines instead of the normal triangle-like marks. Second Seal In order to apply the complete seal to a host the scroll is needed, the paper cut into something akin to a tag, being careful not to damage the seal on the paper. Once the tag is made it is placed on the upper back of the host, seal down. The user the performs the technique seals and forms around chakra around their hands before placing them on top of the tag. The seal is then transferred from the tag onto the host's skin, seeming to be branded into it as a seal. The seal when on the user's skin is entirely black, including the center kanji. Once activated in conjuncture with the Demon Consuming Seal, the technique forces on the victim a transformation technique that does not reverse when injured and gradually fades when disabled. The technique is often used to forcefully transform the victim's appearance into a more monstrous form. Depending on the color of the ink and kanji together, the skin's color is changed and occasionally even the hair. Massive physical alterations occur during this transformation including changes in muscle mass, height, body shape, and can even cause the formation of horns and fangs on the victim. The eyes are typically transformed by this technique, causing the schlerae to turn yellow and the iris to darken but retain mostly natural color. Trivia The creature's created using the combination of this technique and the Demon Consuming Seal are often referred to by the color that's stated on their back, along with an added nickname on top of that. For example: Yellow Rabbit.